os défi 1 HPxDM
by honey-hebi-chan
Summary: petit defi de yaoi-sex-love. premier OS ecrit soyez indulgent.


_**La musique c'est ma vie**_

Salut, je me nomme Draco Malfoy jai 17 ans et je suis actuellement en dernière année à Poudlard. Si vous demandez un jour aux gens qui m'entoure qui suis-je, ils vous repondrons tous la même chose : un petit fils à papa, riche, pourrie gâté venant d'une famille de noble mangemort.

En fait ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Ce n'est qu'un masque que je porte, sous ordre mon père afin de soit disant honnorer notre noble famille Malfoy. En vrai je ne suis pas plus mechant qu'un autre, juste un peut peureux, alors je me cache tout le temps derrière ce masque.

malgrés ce que la plupart des personnes pensent, je n'ai pas eu d'enfance facile ou gâtée. J'ai souvent été battu par mon pere pour ne pas être un faible d'aprés ses propres dires. J'étais souvent rabaissé, traité comme un moins que rien, tout ça pour me renforcer et me rendre fort me disait il. Ma mère elle n'a jamais adherée à se genre d'ideaux et à été mon seul pillier durant mon enfance, la seule raison que j'avais de ne pas tout abandonner.

Dans cet immense château qu'es Poudlard, je me sent un peut de trop et pas à ma place. Les seule fois ou j'arrive à vraiment être heureux est lorsque j'entre dans la salle sur demande et que je peut enfin composer ou écouter de la musique. c'est toute ma vie.

Les jeunes de mon age eux sont plus attirés par ces chose que les moldus appellent **_jeux videos._** Moi cela ne m'interesse pas vraiment. je préfère m'asseoir devant un piano ou gratter des heures ma guitares avec mes **cacahuetes** en acompagnement. Pendant toutes mes vacances je dût subir, sous demande du paternel, des cours de piano mais cela était different. Je n'aimais pas car je ne pouvais pas être libre de jouer ce que j'aimais. lorsque j'atteindrais ma majorité je voudrais avoir ma propre maison et un travail qui me plais vraiment: je veux pouvoir atteindre cette liberté que l'on m'interdit ainsi que d'avoir ma propre **_Independance._**

je marchaos jusqu'à mon dortoir entouré de mes deux "garde du corps" Crabe et Goyle. j'avais remis en place mon masque d'indifference et poussais méchamment les pouffsoufles qui osaient marcher dans le même couloir que moi. C'est à ce moment que j'apercu de loin Le fameux trio d'or. La vue d'une touffe brune et adorablement ebourrifée fit battre mon coeur deux fois plus rapidement que la normal et buguer malgré moi. Il était tellemment mignion avec ses vetement trop grand pour lui et ses lunettes rondes misent à la vas-vite sur le bous de son petit nez. Rien que de le voir ainsi, je fus pris de l'irresistible envie de lui faire pleins de **_Bisous_** partout. malheureusement pour moi je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais de fort sentiments pout cet homme qui ne me vois que comme son ennemi. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avais dit qu'un amour à sens unique était si douloureux, je lui aurais rit au nez ! Et pourtant, je souffre comme jamais je n'ai souffert. Je rêve nuits et jours de lui crier mes sentiments mais je me retiens et ce sont toujours des mots cruelles qui les remplacent.

"- tiens tiens Regardez qui voilà ! le balafré accompagné de sa bellette sdf et miss je-sais-tout. En voyant tes vetements je croyait tout espoirs perdu mais je me rend compte que même au niveau du choix de tes amis tu a des goûts douteux. C'en est vraiment désolent -_dis-je d'un ton trainant typiquement malfoyens_-"

- malfoy -_me repondit-il d'un air las_- arrête un peut, tu devient vraiment lourd."

Dire que j'étais surpris serait un doux euphemisme. je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. pour ne pas lui montrer mon trouble, je lui tourna le dos et esseya de me recomposer un masque d'indifference.

"- Goyle, Crabe! on s'en va. -_repliquais-je_- ça sent trop les miséreux ici. Si nous restons trop longtemps qui sais quelles maladies on risque d'attraper."

Je parti et évidemment les deux nigaux me suiverent, un claquement de doigts suffit pour que j'obtienne d'eux ce que je veux. Ils rirent grassement à ma vanne ce qui me donnais envie de vomir. je pretexa une migraine et m'enfui dans mes appartement personnel de prefet. la haine envers moi même me submergea et je couru m'enfermer dans les **_toillettes_**.

j'étais tellement bouleversé que mon corps entier se mis à trembler. en repensant à l'altercation precedante avec Harry, mes larmes étaient sur le point de tomber. je me hais de l'insulter ainsi, mais c'est le seul moyen qui me reste pour attirer son attention. Je suis si pathetique. Et son indiference de tout à l'heure m'a achevé, ça se vois qu'il commence déjà à se lasser de moi. Après m'être rincé le visage, je partit me recroqueviller sous mes couettes bien chaudes en attendant l'extinctions des feux. lorsque je fût sûre que tout le monde dormais dans mon dortoir, je mit mon badge de prefet-en-chef et sortit.

je fis un simple tour des couloirs pour verifier si quelque ne trainais pas dans le coin à cette heure si. Et, voyant que la voie était libre, je partis direction la salle sur demande, fit quelque allers-retours devant un mur vièrge et elle apparut enfin sous mes yeux. j'entra et put voir avec satisfaction que tout ce qui me fallais était apparus devant moi. C'etait une grande pièce sombre, aux lumières tamisées avec en son centre ma guitare posée sur son socle et quelques coussins éparpillés un peut partout par terre. Je m'y assis en regardant par une petite fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur le ciel noir rempli d'étoiles. C'est dans ses bonnes conditions que je commença à jouer de ma guitare en chantant.

j'étais tellement absorbé par la musique que, comme d'habitude je me perdis dans un autre monde. Un monde bien meilleur que le nôtre. À cause de ça je ne remarqua pas tout de suite une presance dans mon dos qui m'observais. les dernieres notes de ma guitare retentirent dans les airs en même temps que ma voix se brisa pour faire place au silence. Tout de suite je me senti beaucoup mieux et relaxé. Je savais que, comme toujours, venir ici me ferais du bien. Après un soupir de contentement je grignotais distraitement en fixant le ciel etoilés quand d'un coup je sursauta en entandant un leger toussotement provenant de derriere moi. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'en avala de travere une satané **_cacahuetes. _**La personne indesiré m'attrapa et reussi à me sauver la vie me faisant recracher cette maudite nourriture. je m'adossa au mur pour reprendre ma respiration et me retourna vers l'intru.

« - potter... »

mon masque d'indifference remis en place, je me releva, enlevant une poussiere imaginaire de ma robe et m'apreta à sortir. c'est à se moment que potter me retint en attrapant mon bras. Ce simple contact suffit à envoyer un grand frisson à travers tout mon corps. Ses doigts sur ma peau étaient brulant, j'avais l'impression que la ou il me tenais je brulais.

« - attend Malfoy, pourquoi tu part ? -_demanda-t-il avec une voix...douce_?-

- Tu ne pense quand même pas que j'ai envie d'étre en ta compagnie ?, -_crachais-je avec degout_-, déjà que je dois te supporter la journée al...

- tu a une voix vraiment magnifique, -_me dit-il très serieux en me coupant_- ».

Son regard plongé dans le miens était si intense que je me mis à rougir tel une pouffsouffle de 1er année.

« - je...hum.. Et bien merci, -_dis-je gêné en toussotant_-.

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de jouer de la guitare, c'est très beau à écouter.

- ...Oui je sais je suis le meilleur apres tout. je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien , -_dis-je avec un air superieur_-. »

Sa y es je recommance à faire l'idiot. Je me comporte avec lui comme je suis avec tout les autre, alors que je ne rêve que d'une chose, être moi même en sa compagnie. Pouvoir lui sourire, blaguer avec lui, faire l'idiot juste pour pouvoir entendre son rire cristallin que jaime tant mais qui'il ne m'a jamais adressé et qu'il ne fera surement jamais. Son petit toussotement me ramena à la realité Et je reporta mon attention sur lui. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et je voyait qu'il voulais me dire quelque chose mais sans savoir comment.

«- Potter que veux tu? Je n'ai pas que ça a faire d'attendre que tu daigne parler.

- hm...est-ce que on se..reverra?, -_je le vit hesitant_-

- pourquoi faire? pour se tapper dessus? pour que tu puisse te defouler sur moi?,-_dis-je ironiquement en regretant bien vite_-

- pour t'entendre de nouveau chanter et jouer de la guitare ...

- si ce n'est que ça prend un stupide machin moldu ! Tu sais le machin la, wal...wakl..

- walkman.

- ouais voilà ça. Tu n'a qu'à écouter de la musique dessus si tu y tiens tant mais laisse moi tranquil. »

Ce n'es que quand je fini d'étre aussi buté que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait fait un petit sourire timide qui fut vite transformé en un autre deçue et blaissé . Je me hais à parler trop vite. j'aurais aimé m'excuser mais il risquerait de trouver sa suspect ou bien pire, de decouvrir mes sentiments et me detester à tout jamais en me fuyant. Et je pense que son indiference envers moi serais la pire des tortures.

« - bon jy vais salut. -_Dis-je indifferent_-

- attend ! »

je n'avait meme pas remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure il me tenais toujours le bras.

« - quoi encore? -_Demandais-je de nouveau tout gené_-

- je c'est que c'est un peut tard pour ça et que l'on ne peut pas effacef sept années de haine d'un coup mais...ça te dirais le soir d'être...ami avec moi ? -dit il en prenant une adorable teinte rouge-

J'eu un bug. je crois même que jai perdu mon cerveau en cour de route . il a bien dit se que je rêve d'entendre depuis si lontemps ? J'avais peur que ce ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination et que tout cela n'était pas reel.

« - attend attend potter je t'assure que si..

- Harry -_me coupa t-il_-

- pardon? -_ne comprenant rien_-

- mon prenom c'est harry alors appelle moi comme ça - il me souri-, c'est pas compliqué, H-A-R-R-Y !

- ...D'accord si tu veux. Mais si tu pensais que tu arriverais à me pieger pour bien te moquer après, tu te trompe.

- mais enfin.. je suis plus que serieux ! Et puis je te le jure sur ma parole que je veut vraiment devenir ton ami _*voir plus* »_

Si il jure alors je ne peut que le croire, c'est un stupide gryffondor après tout.

« - très bien, jaccepte. Mais si j'apprend que tu t'es moqué de moi tu le regrettera jusqu'à ta mort et même après. Parole de Malfoy.

- je n'ai pas peur car je suis plus que sincere »

Il souria et mon coeur ratta un battement. C'est la qu'il me tendit la main, une situation qui me rappella le passé, et attendit en me regardent de ses yeux bien trop vert et remplis de bon sentiments.

«- accepte ma main ...en signe de notre amitié. Et aussi car je voulais m'excuser pour notre premiere année, je -_fit-il hesitant-_,..j'ai toujours regreté mon geste.

- d'accord -_fais-je ne sachant que dire tellement je fût choqué_-, ...j'accepte mais c'est bien parce que tu me fait pitier bien sûr »

Je serra sa main et se simple contact suffit à déconecter les derniers neurones qui me restait. j'ai surement un sourire béat collé au visage mais pour le coup je m'en moquait royallement car j'étais enfin heureux.

« -bon et bien désolé je doit m'en aller alors.. salut et bonne nuit...Draco

- bonne nuit pot...harry »

Mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme la plus belle des s'approcha de moi et deposa un leger et timide **_bisous_** sur ma joue, qui devint toute rouge, et il repartit comme si de rien n'etait en direction de son dortoir. Je le suivit dicretement pour voir si il ne lui arriverait rien en route. Il arriva à destination sans problème alors je repartis le sourire aux levres vers ma chambre. je me changea puis me coucha avant de rejoindre les bras de morphée , et mes rêves surpeuplés de petit brun aux yeux verts.

_**~°~°~ UN MOIS PLUS TARD ~°~°~ **_

un mois ...un putin de merveilleux mois que tout les soir pot...je veut dire harry et moi (ndlr : et les cacahuetes U_U) on se voyaient dans la salle sur demande entourés de notres musique. Moi a la guitare en chantant lui en chantant aussi a sa batterie. je l'aime encore plus chaque jour que je passe a ses coté en ayant appris a le connaitre. Il est tellement sexy _*bave*_ quand il joue et tellement gentil . On a prit aussi des soirer à parler lui et moi, on c'est racontés nos tristes passés nos visions sur la vie futur et j'aime sa .Enfet jaime tout simplement sa compagnie .Je le fait tout le soir rire en racontant nimporte quoi en me felicitent.

malheureusement en journéé on fait comme si on etait toujours ennemie pour que les gens ne se doutent de rien ce qui m'agasse enormement et j'en parle justement en se moment même a harry

« - Sincerement tu a honte de moi ou quoi ?, -_dit-je avec un air de reproche dans la voix_-

- Mais non draco sa va pas ? commment peut-tu dire cela alors que c'est totalement faux et que tu le sais tres bien ?

- mais tu ne veut meme pas que l'on soit amis devant les autres, je suis obliger de t'insulter de te frapper alor que lon est amis,

- tres bien demin on se montrera si tu veut mais c'est pour ton bien que je dit sa

- hein ?, _-dis-je baignant dans l'imcomprehension totale_- (ndlr: il comprend jamais rien notre pauvre blondin' mais jai rien contre les blonds vous meprenez pas )

- et bien les griffondor son gentils et tolerents il accepterons, peut étre avec reticence, mais accepterons quand meme notre amitier sauf que toi et les sepentard ...c'est une autre ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute

- tinquiete pas pour sa 'Ry tout les serpentards on peur de moi je me fais respecter moi

- hm...ok je te fait confiance alors, -_dit-il en me souriant timidement_-

- merci harry, -_repondis-je en lui rendant son sourir_-. »

Des le lendemin jouvris les portes de la grande salle pour dejeuner en meme temp que harry et le silence se fit immediatement dans toute la salle . on se jetta un regard et d'un commun accord nous savanssames vers la table gryffondor ou je massis entre lui et miss je sais tout. le silence etait toujour mais j'entendis clairement des exclamations outrés des bruits de degout et même des _*BAMM*_ caracteristique de perssonne tombant dans les pommes. seul les gryffondor aplaudirent immediatement en souriants me rendant betement heureux.

« - eh bah enfin vous vous decidés à vous montrer ,-_dit miss-je sais tout le nez toujours dans un enorme grimoire surement tréées enciens_-, c'est pas trop tot, je commençait à ne plus y croire.

- heu …, -_dis-je inteligiblement_-,..

- quelqu'un pourrait ré-animer Ron qui est toujours en train de gizer comme une merde par terre sil vous plais ?,- _continua granger avec son livre comme si de rien n'etait_-,

Seamus finnigan émmena ron à linfirmerie et je pus dejeuner tranquilement avec mon meilleur ami. Pendent le dejeuner certains griffondor osairent même me parler en rigolant avec moi . jen fut choquer mais je m'appris a aimer sa .

les cour reprirent je dûs à contre coeur quitter harry pour aller à mes cours des serpentard . dans la salle je sentait des regard haineux brulant ma nuque et même mon meilleur ami ne s'etait pas manifester aupres de moi. je me sentait un peut triste que même lui , mon kazi frére, je ne pouvait lui faire confiance. La sonnerie retentit et je partis quand on me choppa par l'epaule me faisant retourner pour tomber sur mon metisse preferer, le seul avec harry a savoir ma veritable identité.

« - blaise ...

- hey mec c'est quoi se putin de delire de ouf man ?, -_dit-il michoquer mi amuser_,- dit moi que c'est encore une de tes blagues foireuse de serpentard pour cottoyer un gryffi et pas nimporte lekel ..le prince THE survivor

- blaise..c'est pas une blague j'ai appris à connaitre harry et il sais tout sur moi autant que toi..il est vraiment simpa quand on apprend a le connaitre .

- a...bon ecoute sur ce coup la ta fait fort man ...je c'est pas quoi dire .

- ecoute Zabini , -_dis-je irrité_- , tu n'a qu'a suivre tout les autres serpentard comme un bon chien chien et me laisser tranquil car ceci n'est pas et ne sera jamais une blague. j'a..je suis amis avec harry et jen suis fiere alors si meme toi mon best poto d'enfance me degage et bien ...tampis pour moi salut »

« - Attend attend,-_fit-il en me retenant_-, jai pas dit que j'voulais plus étre ton amis dray juste que sa me blesse que tu ne veuille pas manger avec ton bon vieu tonton blaizinou pour aller avec sir ma juste blaisser un peut mai je t'en veut absolument pas.

- vraiment, ?-_fis-je avec un air de gamins heureux les yeux remplis d'étoiles_-

- evidement U_U

- Putin blaise je te jure si mon coeur n'etait pas déja pris je t'aurais épouser sur le champs, -_dis-je hysteriquement en lui sautant dessus_-. »

apres notres gros calin de l'amitié je verifia dans les alentour. Heureuseument qu'il n'y avais perssonnes autour de nous parce que aprés bonjour ma reputation . je partit aux autres cours et le soir j'étais de nouveau avec harry .Cela dura encore une semaine jusqu'au jour ou tout bascula

_**~°~°~ UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD ~°~°~**_

_POV harry _

alors que j'ésseyais vainement de me noyer dans mon bol de céréales pour ne pas avoir à subir le blabla inssecent de la bibliotheque sur patte ( ndlr: dixit hermione evidement ) je sentis un grosse tappe dans le dos ,qui n'etait autre que de ron evidement,et je me retourna ver lui.

« - putin quoi ?, -_dis-je la machoir serrer avec mes yeux lancant des eclairs_-.

- hey harry sorry de te reveiller hein ==" mais matte la tete zarbe de ton "copain" malfoy. »

je me retourna direct vers draco en tiquand sur le mot "zarbe" . et je le vit tenir fortement une lettre dans ses mains fines et il serrait aussi la machoir comme pour s'empecher de pleurer. je le vit se lever dignemment et quitter la salle . Et alors que j'allais le suivre ,hermione, toujour plongé dans un livre, me dit sans prendre la peine de me regarder

« - harry tu devrais le laisser seul aux moins mintenant il doit digerer la nouvelle . et puis tu n'aura qu'a le...réconforter dans la salle sur demande comme a ton habitude »

j'en resta, éxuser moi l'expression , sur le cul devant tant d'intelligence. Comment était-elle aux courent de tout ? Bah d'un coté elle n'est pas miss je-sais-tout pour rien. Ou peut etre qu'elle m'espione ?

« -et non je ne t'espionne pas c'est juste que l'on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert harry, _-me dit-elle comme si de rien n'etait_-. »

Je fini rapidement de manger car javais hatte de retrouver mon amour... bah quoi ? oui bien sur que je laime et ce depuis la premiere fois que je lai vu a lage de 11ans.

_POV draco _

Excuser mon langague mais, Putin putin putin ... jai envie de pleurer mais j'hesite entre le faire de joix ou tristesse et je me deteste pour sa . Tous a lheur j'etais heureux avec blaise on se moquaient des pouffsouffle ( ndlr: vraiment vraiment rien contre eux _*sifflote*) _quand du'un coup un grand aigle majestueux se posa royalement devans moi en me tendant une lettre avec le m'insignes des malfoy dessus. Je deglutit difficilement,m'attendant au pire, et l'ouvris. Plus je lisais et plus je me sentais mal. a la fin de la lettre javais la gorge nouer donc je me retira du diner le plus dignement possible. on venais de m'apprendre que mon paternel était mort a azkaban par baiser du detraqueur.

_**- le soir - **_

jettait assis à regarder par la fenetre de la salle sur demande quand je sentit deux bras puissants et viriles m'encercler la que j'allais crier au viols je reconnu l'odeur de harry me faisant me detendre contre lui en collant ma tete à son torse et l'enserrant autour de la taille en pleurant.

« -chuut petit dragon ca va ca va calme toi , -_dit-il d'une voix apaisante_-. »

je ne tiqua meme pas au surnom mais je vidait mes larmes contre son torse. Rien que dans ses bras j'ai envie d'ouvrir ma bouche et tout lui deballer mes probleme. on sassis, lui par terre sur les coussins et moi sur ses genous, puis je me calla le plus possible contre lui pour le sentir alor qu'il me serrait tendrement.

« - quest-ce qui-il y a petit dragon ?

- c'est mon pere il ..il est mort...,-_dis-je en larme_-. baiser du detraqueur. »

je le sentit se tendre il allait parlait mais je le devenca

« - je sais que je ne l'aimais pas mais je pleur car haine ou pas c'etais quand meme mon paternel il ma mit au monde ! Et je c'est que ma mere va etre dans une grande depression car deriere son masque elle cachait toujours ses sentiment mais elle aimait vraiment du fond du cœur mon pere. quand J'etait petit c'était la seul à me donner de l'amour j'aimerais le meilleur pour elle . Et ils on decouvert qu'il était mangemort pendant la guerre. Ils l'on mit direct a azkaban et il a recu le...le baiser du detraqueur .

- je suis sincerement desolé pour toi »

il me serra encore plus si possible contre lui et je me sentais bien, a ma place entre ses bras.  
>Pourtant il m'embrassa, je ne chercha pas a refuser au contraire j'y repondit avec fougue. S'en suivit la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma vie ou je perdit ma virginité au prés de l'étre aimer.<p>

_**~°~ DEUX SEMAINE PLUS TARD ~°~ **_

Putin putin putin (ndlr : impression de deja vu non ? ) je suis un con un imbécil un triple idiot un mongole un ...un.. bref on avait compris JAI FOIRé j'explique : alors que j'etais tranquille en train de dormir avec harry j'ouvris les yeux sjustement sans voir harry. Je le cherchai mais aucune trace de lui même pas un vetement , rien,NADA. je m'étais levé les larmes de fureurs au yeux m'habilla et partis en courant de la salle sur demande. L'enculer, je metais fait avoir comme un bleu depuis le debut. se sattané griffondor de mes deux avait fait semblant d'étre "ami" avec moi juste pour pouvoir tirer son coup me baiser comme on baiserait la derniere des chiennes pour ensuite se casser en me laissant ... devierger sale et seul, il a bien du rigoler l'enculer.

Toute la semaine je l'avais passer dans des tribunaux pour mon defunt pere, jetais à son enterrement aussi et puis j'etais aussi à l'asile psychiatrique...pour ma mere. alors ses deux semaine j'etais occuper sans avoir put une seul fois avoir la chance de refaire le portrait de cet enculer qui mavait voler mon coeur et ma virginité.Je regrette de l'aimer et de mettre ainsi laisser allé avec lui.

alors que je mangeai mon sachets preferer de**_ cacahuetes_** (ndlr : a cause delle que tout sa a commenser dailleurs U_U) je mettoufa (ndlr : encore..) avec une que j'avais avaler de travers et mon corps se pencha en avant. je fermais les yeux pres a sentir la douleur terrible ma **_Chute _**dans les escalier quand finalement je tomba..mais sur un torse muscler et chaud ou je me sentit immediatement bien.

"- oh!.. mer..-,_dis-je quand du'un coup la fin de ma phrase de coinsa dans ma gorge en voyant qui me tenais_.-"

javais devant moi se sale batard de ''griffondor'' de mes deux.

« -TOI NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS SALE ENCULER MAL BAISER!, -_mecriais-je hors de moi_- »

je lavait pousser tellement fort que son dos fit un bruit suspect en rencontrant le mur, me faisant,je dois l'avouer, un peut peur mais je restais digne à moi même en lui lançant un regard sanglant

« -QUOI ? TU ES SERIEUX ? SALE ENFOIRER TU A BIEN FAIT TA PETITE CATIN TRISTE POUR QUE JE TE CONSOLE ET ENSUITE TE BARRER POUR DISPARAITRE PENDANT DEUX LONGUE SEMAINE SANNS PREVENIR HEIN?, -_me dit-il avec colére_-, comme la tappette que tu est enculer ! -_Me cracha t-il a la geul_.-

- QUOI?, -_fis-je outré_-, TU ES PAS SERIEUX LA ?JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE SA ! C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT TON GRIFFONDOR GENTIL COPAIN JUSTE POUR ME BAISER ET TE CASSER APRES.

- MAIS PUTIN DE QUOI TU PARLE MERDEEEE ?

- JE N'AI PAS A MA JUSTIFIER ENCULLLLLEEEEERRR ! »

(ndlr : excuser moi pour se language cru )

il me chopa le bras et me tira vers une salle vide

« -lache mouuuuuuaaa, -_hurlais-je-_ »

il ne me relacha qu'apres avoir envoyé mille et un sort contre la porte pour ne pas que je puisse menfuir.

« -bon ... nous allons mettre tous cela au claire car je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de non dit entre nous la alors explique moi tout »

- tu veut la veriter hein ? ok tu va lavoir ta putin de veriter. jetait triste,seul à me morfondre dans ma musique et mes **_cacahuete_** et toi tu est apparu comme sa comme une fleur et tu ma demander mon amitier. et MOI trop con pour comprendre j'etais bettement heureux alors jai accepter et depuis on se voyait tout les soirs. c'etait les meilleur semaine de toute ma vie mais tu a tout gacher des la mort de mon pere. j'etais triste tellement que jetais partit dans notre salle, et toi tu en a profiter tu ma baiser tu... ,-_dis-je les larmes se mettent a perler sur mon visage_-, tu ma baiser comme une sale pute tu ma DEVIERGER et moi je me suis laisser dominer pour la premiere fois de ma vie car je ..je t'aime tellement et puis j'etais heureux de penser que sa puissent etre reciproque mais je mettait tromper je.. , _-je le coupa alors qu'il voulait parler_-, laisse moi finir. Je m'etais endormit heureux dans tes bras et a mon reveille.. ,-_reniflais-je_-, a mon putin de reveille tetait pas la TU MENTEND? TETAIS PAS LA OUAI PARTIT ENFUIT COMME UN PUTIN DE VOLEUR DE MERDE

- Hein ? Mais... pourtant toi qui est partit cette nuit la, _-me dit-il dans l'incomprehension totale_-

- te fous pas de ma geul, -_repondis-je acidement_- »

- je suis serieux ! Cette nuit la je suis rester jusqu'au bout avec toi mais le matin alors que j'etais partit prendre une douche, je suis revenu dans la chambre en entendant du bruit mais tu etais deja partit..alors j'ai penser que, -_il hesita_-,... que tu avais regretter »

j'eu un gros bug de mon cerveau. Un ange passa, puis un deuxieme, puis tous un troupeaux aussi.

« -je...hm _-dis-je en toussant_-, et bien je vois que tout ceci n'etait enfet qu'un leger mal entendus alors je vais te laisser jai cours salut »

il me re choppa et j'avais la grande impression d'étre retourné deux mois en avant au tout premier jour ou l'on s'etaient parlés.

« -attend draco.

- c'est bon harry j'ai oublier la nuit de l'autre fois t'inquiete on est toujours amis je viendrais manger avec toi tout a l'leurs et.. -_dis-je sans jamais pouvoir finir ma phrase a cause de deux levres ayant sauvagement attaquer les miennes-_. »

c'etais tellement bon que j'y repondis immediatement mai me rendant compte de l'empleurs de se geste je le repoussa, ne voulant pas une relation baser seulement sur le sexe avec lui.

« -degage, -_crachais-je avec degout_-, tu n' aura pas mon cul une deuxieme fois.

- draco ..je ..je t'aime tellement arrete de me rejeter s'il te plais

- oui et mon cul c'es du p, -_je me stoppa en realisant se qu'il a dit_-,... hein ? »

Il se colla à moi, mit ses mains autour de ma taille et me tira a lui en collant sa bouche a mon oreille

« - je t'aime draco malfoy, _-dit-il tendrement en murmurent_-,... pour toujour

- oh! Harryyyy -_dis-je en me jettant a son cou-_

je lui roula le patin du siecle. c'etait tendre et amoureux . je me recula a bout de souffle le sourir au levres mais je le vit paniqué

« - quoi ? harry qui-il y a til? Tu regrette deja ?, _-dis-je en paniquant a mon tour-_

- et toi ? est-ce que tu..tu maime ou pas ? tu ne me la pas dit ...

- stupide griffondor, -_je me mit a rire_-, bien sur que oui ...je t'aime harry,-_dis-je en rougissent_-

je reçu le plus epoustoufflant baiser de toute ma vie .

je n'ai qu'une chose a dire. jaime la musique, j'aime mon stupide petit ami griffy d'harry mais surtout : VIVE LES **_CACAHUETES._**

_Fin._

_Voilà la fin d'un petit defi que j'ai fais avec **Yaoi-Sex-Love** j'éspere sincerement qu'il vous a plus ^^. n'hesitez pas pour mettre des reviews heins ? _

_théme du defi: la musique _

_mots du defi:** jeux video, independance, toillette, bisous , cacahuetes**_


End file.
